Skinny Love
by Lila Toretto
Summary: AU - When Dom gets a call telling him that his lover Brian has died trying to free him, he comes back home to avenge his death. Along the way, with help from the team and Mia, he not only avenges Brian but also remembers the man that changed his world, the man he gave his heart to.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU - When Dom gets a call telling him that his lover Brian has died trying to free him, he comes back home to avenge his death. Along the way, with help from the team and Mia, he not only avenges Brian but also remembers the man that changed his world, the man he gave his heart to.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dom should have known that the phone call wasn't about anything good; he could feel it in his gut and in his heart. He just wanted to hope that maybe the people he cared about, his family was safe but then Mia uttered the words that changed his whole world.

"Dom its Brian," Mia cried saying his lover's name, "he's dead."

Dom couldn't breath and he couldn't speak. For years he had left Brian, going to him and leaving in the night, to protect him from the Feds and now his lover, his soul mate was dead, gone in the blink of an eye. He held it together until he got to his apartment and then slamming the door closed Dom collapsed against the wall lost in the memory of his now dead lover.

"_Why are you telling me about this Dom? You don't need to man I know it's got to be painful for you," Brian stated standing next to Dom after he had finished telling him about his dad's death and the death of the man that led him to be locked up. _

"_Because you and I are going on a date," Dom answered like it was obvious and continued at Brian's confused look, "You think I didn't notice that you were constantly staring at me."_

"_But Letty," Brian said his voice shaking because Dom had turned them so that Brian was leaning against the Charger and the older male was crowding him. _

"_She's with my sister Buster," Dom smirked leaning in until they were cheek to cheek and his smirk grew when he felt Brian shiver, "I'm going to drop you off at Harry's and I suggest that you are ready by eight if I were you."_

Dom stood up on the hill overlooking the funeral. He saw Letty holding Mia, and Leon and Vince standing in the background as support. Despite their differences the crew forgave Brian for being a cop because he made a deal with the Feds to exonerate them but unfortunately it wasn't enough for Dom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the FBI standing watch and he knew that the vultures were waiting for him. When the service had ended Dom went to the house and waited for the team. He heard them walk in and his heart broke when he heard Mia cry. Brian and she had become close friends and he knew she was heart broken too.

"Dom," Mia cried and ran to him giving him a hug.

Dom didn't say anything he couldn't. Every time he thought of even talking his voice felt like croaking and his eyes started to water. He couldn't cry yet because he had a mission to complete. He was going to avenge his lover and hope that just maybe it would bring him a little bit of peace. Mia pulled away and nothing else was said between the team and him, like they knew that he was trying to stay strong. Finally silence was broken by him because he had to know what really happened to his strong and beautiful lover.

"What happened?" Dom asked his voice cracking.

"He made another deal with the Feds. He would help them bring down Braga, a drug dealer, and you would be pardoned. He just wanted you to come home finally bro. He went in as a driver and something went wrong. That's all we know Dom, we tried to get Buster to tell us but he wanted to protect us," Vince said placing a hand on Dom's shoulder and squeezing it in silent support, "but I know what your thinking Dom and you're not doing it alone. We let Brian go down that path and it got him killed so we are going to help you avenge our Buster."

Dom was silent because he was still trying to process what had actually happened. He was the reason his heart was dead. Brian had made a deal and went into a dangerous situation without backup because he wanted Dom to come home. Dom exhaled and stood up leaving the house through the back entrance because he knew the front was being watched by the FBI. His emotions became too much and he turned punching the solid wall before him. Dom kept hitting the wall until he knuckles bled and the pain numbed because right now he couldn't let himself feel, knowing that if he stopped to think or feel he would get lost in memories of Brian and lose it completely. Dom couldn't let himself lose it; he had to bring down Braga it was the only path for him to take.

Elsewhere in a hospital far away a man with blue eyes and blond hair that was shaved close to his head was laying a bed with no memory of who he was. Only thing he had was the face an unnamed man haunting his brain and what seemed like his heart. Unbeknownst to this amnesic a sinister enemy was making plans to use him in a bigger plot that could destroy him, not that he would know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dom remembers his and Brian's first time. Meanwhile elsewhere a sinister man, Owen Shaw, takes in a new worker with no memory of his life.

**A/N: **Basically to any of you who are confused about this lovely piece of fiction, Brian and Letty's roles are basically reversed. Also someone complained that Leon didn't have a big enough role in the first chapter but I want to say that he will later on. I have a woman I am going to pair him with so do not fret my lovelies.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Dom had picked up Brian at exactly eight o'clock and took him to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. They had talked and Brian found himself falling for Dom even more but he also started to feel bad because he was hiding the truth about who he really was. After dinner Dom took him back home, to his apartment in Harry's, and followed him inside. As soon as the door was closed Dom had Brian pushed up against the wall of the room kissing the daylights out of him. He held the blonde's arms against the wall above his head in one tight grip while the other held his waist to the wall. Dom invaded Brian's mouth, kissing and nipping the blonde's lips. Brian let out a loud moan when Dom bit down drawing blood. It felt so good that neither one of them wanted to ever leave. Soon Brian and Dom were both completely naked and Dom threw the blonde onto the small bed. Dom was soon towering over the blonde plunging his fingers into Brian's tight hole without any lubricant. Brian moaned at the pain and pleasure that ran through him from that one action._

_Dom only prepared him for a couple of minutes before he abruptly pulled his fingers out which caused Brian to whimper and try to lean up towards the larger man. Said man was not having any of that and he pushed Brian to the bed holding him down with his hands above his head. Looking straight into his eyes Dom entered Brian setting a rough pace. This wasn't making love, no this was claiming what was rightfully yours and Brian couldn't find it in him to care. After felt like hours Brian finally came and soon so did Dom. The blonde was so out of it that he missed Dom pulling out and cleaning them up. The larger man lay down next to him and pulled the blonde beauty to his chest where they both fell asleep. _

Dom opened his eyes with tears falling down his face that he didn't try to stop. The memory had been the most precious to him since it had been his and Brian's first time. Now there was nothing but a ghost following him around, a ghost with blonde hair and blue eyes but for the life of him Dom couldn't let go of that ghost because it was all he had left besides his memories.

In an unknown location in Florence, Italy Owen Shaw slowly led his new worker to their hideout. Owen knew who the man before him was but said man didn't have any memory and that was working just fine for him. Brian looked lost but he also looked determined and held himself up. Owen was going to have so much fun with this young man before him. When the crew met Brian everyone was weary but then after Brian beat Vance in a fight he earned their respect. Afterwards Owen led Brian to his room and watched the man put the clothes he bought with his money away. While Brian was turned looking out the window Shaw came up behind the remarkably beautiful man and started running his hand up and down his spine causing the man to inhale sharply.

"You're a very beautiful man Brian and a very sassy one at that," Shaw whispered in the lithe man's ear, nippy just because he could.

"Do you have a point to that Owen?" Brian asked.

"I like to choose my bed partners on more than their attractiveness. You are everything I would want in a man. The question remains Brian do you want me," Shaw stated pushing himself flush against Brian who arched his neck back.

Brian didn't have any memory about him and only knew his name because Owen had told him. He had found Owen attractive and he was aroused by what was happening but at the same time there was this deep gut feeling of wrongness as well. It was like something was trying to hold Brian back; trying to tell him that he had someone else, but Brian pushed that back because if he did have someone else that loved him then he would be here. Brian turned and roughly kissed Owen, grinding into him at the same time. When Owen threw him on the bed Brian ignored the feeling that something wasn't right and lived in the moment because this was the thing that was going to keep him alive not some feeling.

* * *

**End Note: **Sorry this took so long I have been so busy and there are so many things going on with my life that stops me from updating. Thankfully I now have an update schedule down so Skinny Love should be updated every Thursday if nothing major happens. Also please don't kill me for the Owen Shaw and Brian thing there is a reason plus Brian did lose his memory and I need a twist. Till next Thursday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **A couple of days have passed and so far Dom has found David Park and got into the deal with Braga. Now he was going through Brian's things when he finds a letter with a picture. Memories are relived.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dom was sitting in the garage with a box full of Brian's things wondering how he was going to do this. He had already found the people responsible and gotten in with them which brought him one step closer to Braga but memories still haunted him. Dom closed his eyes remembering when he had left Brian standing there after everything had come out and the kiss goodbye.

_Dom's shoulder was killing him but that wasn't the worst pain because right now he was looking at Brian still hurt over the lie he had told but Dom couldn't help but still love the man. _

"_Go before they get here," Brian said handing over his keys. _

"_Was any of it true?" Dom asked taking the keys._

"_I love you Dom that's the only truth there is," Brian admitted turning away not wanting to watch as the man he loved left him forever. _

_Dom despite the pain in his shoulder grabbed Brian and pulled him into a kiss full of every emotion he felt. Brian moaned and grabbed onto his sides. Dom pulled back and Brian opened his eyes to look at his lover. _

"_That was a promise that we will see each other again. And this is another one," Dom said handing over his cross necklace. Brian gripped it tightly in his hand because he knew the promise this necklace held. Dom never went anywhere without it and him giving this to Brian was a promise that they would meet again. _

Dom sighed because they did meet again but it wasn't for another year after Brian had tried to clear his name by taking down Carter Verone but the Feds went back on their deal and it left Brian with both physical and emotional injuries as well as a new haircut.

_Dom waited out for Brian in the hotel room that he got for them with cash. It was in Baja and while it wasn't the best it would do for them. Dom was worried because he had heard about what Brian did and knew that his lover was probably injured in some way. Dom heard two knocks on the door and opened it to come face to face with his lover. After Brian had entered Dom closed the door and took time to examine his lover. Brian had cut his hair very close to his head and he had bruise on his eye as well as his shoulder along with some scraps. Not caring about pretenses Dom pulled Brian to him and kissed him with all he had. He then picked the skinny blonde man up and carried him to their bed where he took the time to reexamine every inch of his body over and over again until all the hurt went away. _

Dom shook himself when he heard footsteps and saw Mia come through with a glass of water. She sat down next to him and looked down to see him going through Brian's things.

"He loved you more than life itself," Mia whispered, "he wouldn't want you giving up your freedom to avenge him Dom you know he wouldn't."

"I love you Mia but they took him from me and they don't get to get away with that," Dom said and he heard Mia sigh as she stood up, giving him a kiss on the head, and she left for the house leaving him to his memories.

Dom opened a box up and started going through everything in there. He pulled out a picture frame and he saw that it was a picture of them taken after Brian had cut his hair during that weekend they spent together. The bruises from catching Carter Verone were still visible and he was still in Dom's lap leaning back against the bigger man with Dom's hands wrapped around his waist. Sighing he set that to the side to keep and saw a letter with his name on it. Opening it up Dom read the last words Brian would ever write in his life.

_Dom,_

_I guess if you're reading this then I'm dead. I want you to know that I did this for you because I couldn't live without you in my life and the meeting every few months was causing a strain on the both of us. When I first met you I was undercover so it's only fitting that the last time I ever see you or hear from you would be when I was undercover. I love you Dom don't you ever forget that and I hope that you will never forget me, as selfish as that is. I know one day that we will see each other again whether it be in this life or the next. I love you as I always have and always will. _

_With all the love I possess,_

_Brian_

Dom was a strong man but even he could only take so much before it was too much. He silently cried as he read over Brian's words to him again. Sighing Dom swore to avenge Brian's death and to never forget the man that changed his life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note Please Read**

Sorry readers this is an important note not an update. I am posting this because I have so many stories going, which is my fault, that I need to finish and am having problems deciding on how to decide which ones to focus on first. I am asking you guys to please go onto my profile and vote in the poll I have set up. The poll will be up until Tuesday. Please don't message me about which stories you want me to focus on but vote. The top five stories will be the winners and ones I will focus on. Please take the time to vote and have your voice/story heard.


End file.
